yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Yogscast Wiki:Rights Requests
This is a page where Registered Users can ask for a higher access level. Anons do not have the rights to do this as they will need an account first. This is also the reason why this page has been semi-protected. The Admin Team will monitor this page and check the requests. You should receive an answer in 1 to 2 days. Access Levels Available These apply from the 17th May 2013 A User's Trust Level is determined by multiplying the Months they have been on this Wiki by their total Edits 1st: Bureaucrat *Requirements: #Administrator #3750 edits #6 active months on this wiki #Trust Level: 22,500 2nd: Administrator *Requirements: #Chat Moderator #1750 edits #5 active months on this wiki #Trust Level: 8750 3rd: Chat Moderator *Requirements: #Rollbacker #1250 edits #4 active months on this wiki #Trust Level: 5000 4th: Rollbacker *Requirements: #Autoconfirmed User #950 edits #3 active months on this wiki #Trust Level: 2850 ---- Measuring User Trust Level If you are not sure about the trust level of a certain user applying for a position, here is a basic formula for measurement: Number of Edits x Months Active. Rules You must have more than 800 proper, helpful edits on articles and have to be on the wiki more than 2 months before asking for any of these. You also must have a minimal amount of vandalism and misbehaviour if you do have any. If you explain it, there must be a proper reason. Keep in mind that the requirements does not automatically give you the right to be an Admin. 'Regarding Chat Moderators and Above Ranks' Chat Moderators, Administrators and Bureaucrats who are banned from chat and/or the wiki and undo or adjust their ban will be stripped of their privileged rights and sent back to the rank of Rollbacker. Rights Requests (Add your requests here by pressing edit on the respective level) Bureaucrat Requests Administrator Requests Chat Moderator Requests Rollbacker Requests On-Hold Kalse and Swampin (Rollback) I would like to put a recomendation for these helpful users to be granted rollback based on my personal experience around them. I trust them and can put faith in them to work hard and do the job right. *Tower12346 *Kalse1229 *SwampinBlazes Thank you. :The question is, do they want the rank? Because I remember being seriously doubtful of my wanting to be rollbacker. :I do see your point. But That's up to them, It's merely a recomendation on their behalf. ::I would suggest each of them getting to at least 900, maybe 800 edits before this. I know Tower has reached 800 already, so it shouldn't be too hard for him. In my honest opnion, I think Kalse shouldn't be granted rollback yet; he hasn't even reached 100 mainspace edits, and his activity is wavering. I agree with Toast, lets wait until they want the rank then we can support them. I know I would for all three. I agree with Toast as well. Tower is about to go on vacation, and Kalse isn't that active. Swampin doesn't have enough edits. Soldier Elite Talk Blog 09:48,6/6/2013 I'd be happy as a rollbacker, but definitely when I have enough edits. I'll move this to the On-Hold section Completed User Rank Given Date Ferazhin Chat Mod (Yogscast) September 18th 2013 Dragonofelder Chat Mod September 18th 2013 DaveChaos Chat Mod (Yogscast) August 29th 2013 Tower12346 Admin August 16th 2013 Totallyneena Admin July 22nd 2013 IBringTheFunk Chat Mod (Yogscast) July 14th 2013 Tower12346 Chat Mod July 12th 2013 BLACK OUT Chat Mod July 1st 2013 Turpster Chat Mod (Yogscast) June 24th 3013 Tower12346 Rollback June 12th 2013 Totallyneena Chat Mod June 6th 2013 Aethelhelm Bureaucrat June 3rd 2013 Adamo Magus Rollback May 29th 2013 Yogscast-Tom Chat Mod (Yogscast) May 28th 2013 Xasparaz Admin May 15th 2013 Thepenguin9 Rollback May 10th 2013 BLACK OUT Rollback May 10th 2013 NanoSounds Chat Mod (Yogscast) May 7th 2013 Lomadia Admin (Yogscast) May 6th 2013 Shiplord13 Chat Mod May 4th 2013 Xasparaz Chat Mod May 1st 2013 Ravsy Chat Mod (Yogscast) April 17th 2013 Xasparaz Rollback April 8th 2013 Gamerboy555 Admin March 31st 2013 Kaeyidream Chat Mod (Yogscast) March 19th 2013 Supertoastfairy Admin March 16th 2013 Supertoastfairy Chat Mod February 27th 2013 Supertoastfairy Rollback February 14th 2013 Shiplord13 Rollback February 14th 2013 Lomadia Chat Mod (Yogscast) February 8th 2013 Gamerboy555 Chat Mod February 8th 2013 Gamerboy555 Rollback February 8th 2013 RealTeutron Chat Mod (Yogscast) January 23rd 2013 MintyMinute Admin (Yogscast) January 14th 2013 Redharlow 95 Rollback January 13th 2013 Johnny Thunder Admin January 3rd 2013 Yogszach Chat Mod (Yogscast) December 16th 2012 Lomadia Chat Mod (Yogscast) December 16th 2012 MisterGryphon Rollback November 30th 2012 Ghostofsparkles Chat Mod (Yogscast) Novemeber 15th 2012 Aethelhelm Chat Mod October 26th 2012 SoTotallyToby Chat Mod (Yogscast) October 17th 2012 Johnny Thunder Chat Mod October 10th 2012 SamStrippin Chat Mod (Yogscast) October 6th 2012 IAmMaide Chat Mod (Yogscast) October 4th 2012 TkaiaWolf Admin September 26th 2012 Aethelhelm Admin September 14th 2012 TkaiaWolf Chat Mod September 5th 2012 Ctrl+Alt+Llama Chat Mod (Yogscast) August 21st 2012 MintyMinute Chat Mod (Yogscast) August 19th 2012 Frozen Jese Admin June 27th 2012 Frozen Jese Chat Mod June 24th 2012 Wolfii Admin March 18th 2012 Brainsbeer Admin March 18th 2012 Nixeu Bureaucrat March 8th 2012 Dyneslott Bureaucrat October 21st 2011 Peva3 Founder March 5th 2011 Category:Community Category:Site administration Category:Wiki